


Секрет

by SalemTheCat



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Даже у такого человека как Мардж есть свои тайны. И она умудряется день ото дня скрывать одну из них.





	

Знаете, в жизни есть такая странная игра, в которую без всяких ограничений, и, кажется, последствий, для себя играет каждый. Есть игроки заядлые, для которых каждый день припасена новая роль, и они с охотой идут навстречу своим интригам, а есть те, кому все это не слишком по душе, и сама игра для них не более, чем вынужденная мера, без которой они уже и не представляют себе жизни.  
Скорее всего, меня можно отнести именно ко второму типу, поскольку я даже не знаю, как мне прожить без всех этих ухищрений, которые дают мне возможности этой игры, тем более, что я давно научилась подстраиваться под правила, которые придумало для нас само наше консервативное и недальновидное общество.  
Все началось давным-давно, чудесным весенним утром, когда я появилась на свет. Весь персонал больницы сбежался посмотреть на это чудо — у новорожденной девочки было два комплекта ушей! Врачи долго ломали голову, как могло такое случиться, что у ребенка появилась такая ужасная мутация.  
Однако, я никогда не считала ее ужасной, и мне она всегда даже нравилась, но теперь общество не может принять таких людей, как я, и приходится бережно хранить эту тайну. О ней знают только мои родители и муж. Наверное, это чудо, что я доверила ему свой самый страшный секрет.   
Каким бы дураком его не считали окружающие, наверное, он меня слишком любит, чтобы кому-то еще поведать о нашей тайне, ведь он знает, что в случае разглашения, нашему семейному счастью придет конец.  
Итак, как вы уже знаете, у меня две пары ушей и я нисколько не страшусь этого факта, напротив, каждый день для меня словно вызов, игра, в которую я не могу не играть.  
Первая пара ушей — самые обычные, как и у всех нормальных людей, но это не более, чем бессмысленный рудиментарный орган. Вся неординарность моего положения заключается в том, что вторая пара — это милейшие заячьи уши и именно они отвечают за все, что я слышу, а слышу я более чем прекрасно, даже такое, что обычному человеческому слуху не под силу. Мои дети иногда удивляются тому факту, что я услышала, о чем они секретничают перед тем, как зайти в дом, но я всегда отмахиваюсь от этого, списывая на особое материнское чутье.  
На протяжении всей моей жизни каждый день начинается с того, что я ищу способ, в зависимости от ситуации, спрятать мои великолепные уши. Конечно же, трудно ухитриться проделать это, когда у тебя короткие волосы, потому пришлось отрастить себе столь шикарную гриву.   
Потому многие удивляются, почему я так люблю зачесывать волосы подобным образом, и мне нравится слушать их догадки, которые порою доходят до совсем абсурдных идей. Зачастую автором этих сплетен выступает Хеллен Лавджой, она, конечно, могла заняться чем-то более полезным, но, видимо, ей так нравится обсуждать мои волосы.  
Но самое главное, чему меня научили все эти годы, — так это видеть в своей ситуации и положительные моменты. А главное — я верю, что есть еще такие же, как и я, люди с необычными отклонениями, и когда-нибудь, в далеком будущем, они займут свое положение в обществе, им не придется играть в мою игру и притворяться нормальными.


End file.
